The Choice
by vball14chick
Summary: Bella didnt want to leave Edward. But in order to save them she must go with the Vultri. Now she learns that she is pregnant with his child. What will happen? this is my first story so please be kind : E/B
1. Chapter 1

**The Choice**

**Introduction**

I knew I couldn't let anything happen to my family.

I had to protect them no matter what.

After all they've done for me, this seemed a pretty small price to pay.

That's why I agreed to go with the Volture, and leave the Cullens' behind.

**Ch 1 - The Beginning**

Today marked the 300th year since I left. Everything about me has changed, except for one thing. I guess I should fill you in on how I'm here today still.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? I mean I could stay behind if you really wanted…" I could see that Edward didn't really want to leave but I knew that the longer he didn't feed, the harder it was for him._

_"No Edward. You need to get this over with. Charlie's here so at least I'm not totally alone." I said trying to make him a little calmer._

_"Maybe someone could stay behind…"_

_"No! Your whole family has been deprived for way to long because of me and it's not fair." I could see that I was winning this argument because he wasn't fighting back anymore._

_"If anything should happen Alice will se or I'll call you. So just relax and have a nice hunting trip." He looked at me first then took my head in his cold, perfect, strong hands and kissed me. If I had to rate this kiss it would be an 8. Not too sweet and not too sour. I was happy that this kiss lasted a bit longer than usual. Probably because he wouldn't see me for a day. But no matter what his reasons were I was all too happy. I started to feel his cold, hard, muscular toned chest. Of course being the "responsible" one, Edward pulled away. "You know that it wouldn't hurt to try ag…" He interrupted me by bringing his lips to my forehead._

_"No, Bella. I hurt you to much last time. In a few days we'll be man and wife and I will turn you. Once I know I can't hurt you again I will make love to you. But I font think I can do it again till then. I'm sorry." I'll admit I was extremely disappointed but I knew that is wouldn't be that much longer until I would be his again._

_"I know Edward." I gave him one last kiss so it would give him something to look forward to come home to._

_"Go have fun. I'll be here when you get back." He looked at me for a couple seconds then said, "I love you", and with that he was gone._

_End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

In the past 150 years I had gotten into the habit of sitting and watching the stars. Sometimes I would look at them and wonder if Edward was looking at them to. "Aro need you Bella." I hated when Demetri came into my room without knocking.

"Do you know what it is about Demetri?"

"He probably wants you to fetch someone or something."

Lately, Aro had been using me and my powers (telekinesis, mind reading and controlling) to capture, and bring back other vampires. It was quit easy to do but I hated using my powers that way. When we got to Aro's chambers Demetri left while I walked to meet Aro. I could tell that there was something going on because Aro was resitting an Italian song over and over again in his mind.

"You called for me."

"Yes. I have a job for you." The feeling started getting stronger and stronger by the minute and it scared me a lot.

"You see this coven has not been obeying my rules. They were to move out of a town but never did. I wish to question them. All of them."

"Alright Aro tell me who and where and it shall be done."

"Ireland." Pause

"I need the names too master." There was another long pause and I knew this could not be good.

"The Cullons." At the mention of their names something inside of me snapped. I couldn't help hurt them. I came to this awful place to protect them, not to help in their murder.

"No." I could not believe that came out of my mouth but when it did there was no taking it back.

"Excuse me?" Aro looked very frightening, but I continued to keep talking. "I'm sorry sir, but I cannot help you capture them."

"I believe Bella, that you have no choice. Have you forgotten our agreement?"

_Flashback_

_It had only been 30 minutes since Edward left but it seemed like an eternity. So I decided that I would clean my room a bit. It was beginning to look like a disaster zone. As I was moving my stuff around it started to get hot, so I opened up my window. A few minutes later I heard a thud. I thought it was Edward coming back to tell me that he couldn't stay away but I was wrong. "I can't believe…." the breath caught in my throught and I couldn't breathe._

"_Hello again dear Bella."_

_All I could say was his name, "Aro". He had not come alone. I recognized Jane and Demetri immediately._

"_We have come to collect you Bella." Aro said his eyes wide and ferocious._

"_If this is because I haven't been changed yet, I will. Edward is just waiting for us to get married." I thought maybe that might be a good enough excuse._

"_No, no. That is not the reason we are here Bella." I looked at Jane who was now smiling._

"_Then what is it that you want?" I said. Aro waited a minute or two then answered me._

"_We have foreseen something and will do anything to get it." This confused me very much, Aro must have seen it on my face so he continued, "Have you noticed that you haven't been feeling yourself lately? That you have become sick every morning. Have had mood swings, eating a bit more than usual, and are late, about 3 weeks. Am I correct?" he was correct but the words would not come out of my mouth. I was trying to add up all these "symptoms" and I didn't like was I was coming up with. _

"_Yes." I finally said. All three of them had smug looks on their faces._

"_You see that you are carrying something very rare and important to us. We have to take you." Right then I was very afraid. I didn't really know anything about the baby I was carrying but I did know that these… monsters were not going to harm the child Edward and I had created._

"_What makes you think I would come with you Aro?" Jane looked at me with those evil eyes and said, "Because we know that you don't want us to hurt your 'family'." I gasped. She was right; I would do anything to protect them. _

"_Please don't harm them." It was the only thing I could think of to say._

"_We will not harm them Bella. If, you agree to come with us and soon join us. We would like to raise this strange and unfamiliar child." Aro said._

"_You will not harm the baby?" All I cared about now was the safety of my child._

"_No." said a confident Demetri._

"_Come now Bella. You have to write a note to your dear Edward to tell him not to come looking for you." Jane said._

"_You mean, he can't know about…"_

"_Never." Aro said, interrupting me. _

_Writing that letter was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I simply told them that it was best for me to go away and have a happy, normal life. I knew that, would stop Edward altogether because that was all he ever want for me. Once I was done they took me away. Away from home, and away from my life._


	3. Chapter 3

He was right. I had no choice so I hung my head in defeat and said,

"Yes sir. I know."

Aro smiled and said. "I thought so." I hated his smile, everything about it mad me cringe. I was trying to figure out if there was a way around this but I knew the answer, no.

Then Aro said, "Come now Bella. This will not be so hard. They probably won't even recognize you", that was true because I hardly recognized myself now to, "I do not want them to think that we have gotten soft so you must be harsh with them. Use any means necessary to get them here. Do you understand?" It took me a while to answer him because my mind had stopped working

"Yes, master."

"Good." He said with that triumphant smile.

"Make all the arrangements, and then leave as soon as you can. I give you a week to get back." I was so angry and upset now that I couldn't look at him. "It will be done, sir." It took everything I had to say that.

"Goodbye Bella." I turned around and walked out. Before I left I knew I had to say goodbye to my daughter.

Flashback

When we made it to the Volture's "home" they all made sure I felt comfortable even though they knew that would never happen.

"I hope you will join us at five 0'clock to discuss your future." Aro said just before leaving. I nodded and he left. I looked around my room, knowing that I would be here for a very long time.

At 5 I went down to the great hall to "discuss my future". When I got there Demetri was the only one there. "Hello Bella." He said, but I did not feel like replying. "Please sit." He motioned to the chair. I did as I was told and waited for him to speak. I guess he took the hint and continued, "We all want to make this very comfortable for you, Bella. We want you to feel at home and like one of us."

"What if I don't want to be like one of you?"

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice. Once you have delivered the child we will change you." I gasped. I didn't want these psychopaths changing me. I wanted Edward.

"We will not harm you or the baby. This child will be a great asset to the Volture once he is born." He…. So my baby was a boy.

"Excuse me Demetri. You said 'he'?"

"Yes Bella. We believe that you will have a son." A son, a son. I should have been happier, but I knew that my baby boy would have to help these monsters.

"Are you prepared for this Bella?" I looked at him for a second then said, "Yes."

3 months later

Morning sickness was hell on earth. I hated wacking up every morning being hot and sick, without cold strong arms holding me. Most every thought I had was about Edward. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I wanted to forget him because all the memories gave me was sadness. I wasn't showing yet but Aro assured me that in the next three weeks I would. Other than the morning sickness, pregnancy was a walk in the park. I figured that in the later months it would get harder.

I was right……

2 months later (6 months along)

Aro was right. I did start showing. And now I looked like a whale. All I ever wanted to do was eat and sleep. My mood swings were INSAIN. Every time I thought of Edward I would start crying. I knew that this was going to be extremely hard. I wished that Edward could know about our son, but then I knew that if he knew he wouldn't have let me go and he and his family would be dead. So, I knew this was for the best.

2 and a half months later (8 and a half months along)

I woke up one Tuesday morning having this horrible pain in my lower back. I thought it was just the baby moving around, so I went back to sleep. Around two in the afternoon the pains came back again, one every 20 minutes. Once they started getting every 5 minutes apart my water broke.

"ARO!" I screamed in pain. I laid myself down on my bed, and then Aro came in.

"Are you in labor Bella?"

"What do you think?" I was furious, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Alright Jane is on her way…" I interrupted him,

"NO! I don't want her here!"

"Alright Bella. She won't come. I'm right here, it's okay. Now, when I count to three you have to push." I shook my head. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to be a mom, I didn't know the first thing about it.

"It's okay Bella. You're ready. You'll be a great mother." I couldn't understand why Aro was being so nice.

"You have to push. One, two, THREE!" I pushed will all of my might. I was so tired after just one but I knew I wasn't done yet. "Okay Bella, just about four more good pushes. One, two, three." I did this 3 more times and thought I wouldn't be strong enough but once I heard Aro say "three" I had an adrenaline rush and pushed as hard as I could. I heard something cry and my heart melted. I wished Edward was here to see this miraculous thing.

"Congratulations Bella," Aro said, "you have a daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

This would be the hardest thing I have ever done.

Leaving the Cullen's was pretty hard but not like this. I would have to leave my daughter and help capture the people I loved most. Aro said I had to be harsh so that means they could hate me even more. But then again, I was so changed, so altered by my vampire beauty that I didn't look like my human self anymore.

As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but just cry. How do I tell her that I'm leaving again? I already told her that I wouldn't ever leaver again the last time to make her stop crying. We had found out two years after her birth that she grows at a very slow pace. When I reached her room it took a lot to open the door. Finally, I opened it and saw my beautiful Elli.

Flashback

"Congratulations Bella," Aro said, "you have a daughter." I was filled with joy. All I wanted was to hold her and protect her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Of course." Aro said handing her to me. Once I felt her in my arms I knew I was ready to be a mom. To give her all the love she deserved.

"Elli." It just seemed so right. The perfect name.

"Aro, do you know if she's a vampire or not?"

"I think she is half vampire."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she is immortal but still has a heart beat and has blood in her veins."

"Does she drink blood?" I was a bit afraid that she might. I couldn't understand why, because soon that was what I would drink too.

"We will have to test that Bella."

"How?" I asked.

"We will try to fee her your milk. If she does not take it then we will feed her blood."

"What if she wants both?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when it comes. Lets just see what she wants." I held Elli tighter.

"You mean like now?"

"Yes." I didn't want to let her go. I think Aro saw the expressing on my face and then said, "You can hold her while I do this." I was relieved.

"Now there is a great chance that she will eat human food since she hasn't bitten you yet." More relief rushed through me. Aro took the small baby bottle off the table and handed it to me so I could feed her. Right away she took the bottle and drank it.

"Well it seems she is more like you than Edward. Even though she looks a great deal like him." He was right Elli was the exact copy of her father. Hair and everything. She was so beautiful. Just like her dad. Thinking of Edward this much was hurting so I tried to focus on just Elli.

"Bella?" I looked up at Aro.

"Yes?"

"We will have to change you within the month." I didn't want to be changed. I didn't want to be taken away from my daughter for a while.

"How long do I have with her?"

"Two days. I'm sorry Bella but we have to."

"I understand Aro." That was a lie but I just wanted him to go away.

"I will be back in a couple of hours." And with that he turned around and left.

2 days later

"Come now Bella it is time." Aro said.

"But who will look after her?" Taking care of Elli was my full time job now, and I enjoyed it very much.

"I will personally take care of that." For some odd reason I trusted Aro.

"Then who is going to change me?"

"Demetri will take care of that." I started to get scared. Being away from my baby hurt me so much but the sooner I got it done the sooner I could be with her again.

"Alright, I think I am ready." After I told Elli I loved her and kissed her head I handed her to Aro. I moved to get up but Aro stopped me.

"No need to get up Bella. We will change you here."

"A..Alright." When Demetri came in I tried not to think about Edward. I didn't want to be in more than physical pain.

"Are you ready Bella?" Demetri said getting closer to my neck.

"Wait. Aro will you please take Elli out of here. I don't want her seeing this."

"Of course." Aro said. Once Aro and Elli were out of the room I said, "Okay Demetri. I'm ready." As soon as I said that he bit me.

3 days later

The fire came seconds after I was bitten. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I just wanted it to stop! Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it stopped.

I started opening my eyes. When I did I could see everything. I could hear everything. The first thing I saw was my beautiful daughter. Aro was holding her in a chair right in front of me.

"Hello Bella." He said with a smug look on his face.

"I want you to take in this experience. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm just now opening my eyes to everything. I feel amazing."

"Good."

"May I hold her?"

"Are you strong enough yet, Bella?"

"Yes, I think I am." Aro handed Ellie and I felt her beautiful face with my fingers. I couldn't believe it earlier but Elli was even more beautiful now.

"I want you to come look at yourself Bella." Aro said, leading me to a full length mirror. The woman in the reflection I saw was not me. This woman was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her face looked like something sculpted from the gods. Her figure was perfect. No flaws at all.

"Aro, this cant be me. I don't look anything like her."

"I know. But now you are the definition of beautiful."

"But why don't I look like myself?"

"I do not know. Maybe it is a part of your power."

"Do I have any powers?"

"Time will tell." Aro said.

2 months later

Aro was right. Time did tell. I had recently found out that I was a telekinesis, and I could control and read minds.

Most every minute I had spent was with Elli. I would watch her while she slept. Now I knew how Edward could watch me sleep at night. You just get lost on how beautiful she is.

299 years later

"Aro needs you Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

After almost 300 years of life and Elli was only about 3 years old mentally and physically. But she understood everything. It was so weird but yet convenient.

"Momma!" she said, her eyes beaming.

"Hey baby. What are you up to?" She pointed to the blocks that she was using to make a castle.

"Can I ask you something, sweetie?" I asked her.

"Sure mommy." I had to think of something to say, quickly.

"Baby, if mommy told you she had to leave, but did _everything _in her power to get out of it, would you understand?" I could tell that she was about to cry but instead she nodded her head slowly and said, "I love you mommy." That just broke my cold, dead heart. I reached out to hug her and said, "I love you too baby. More than you will ever know."

After about 3 hours of just sitting and playing with my daughter I had to leave. Leaving this time was easier because I knew she understood that I had to leave and I knew that I would see her again soon. My flight would leave at 10:00 tomorrow in the morning. All night I watched Elli sleep. I decided that even though I was going to bring back her father, grandparents, aunts and uncles I would have no further part in hurting them. I would try not to let them recognize me because I knew that they would hate me even more if they knew I was a vampire, and had joined the Volture. I kissed my daughter goodbye before I left. Demetri drove me to the airport.

"Have a safe trip Bella." He said.

"Thank you." I said. Then turned and left.

* * *

**The next one will be longer. I promise. Now I just have to write it. :) Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 EPOV

It had been 300 years since I last saw her. I haven't been happy. My family tried to convince me that we should go look for her but her letter told me that she didn't want me anymore so I just wanted her to have a normal life. As I sat on my bed looking at the stars I couldn't help but remember the day I lost her.

Flashback

"_Edward." Alice said with a lost and terrified look in her eyes. My whole family stopped what they were doing and looked at her._

"_What Alice?" I started to get scared. Alice's thought were all over the place._

Bella? Why Bella?

"_What about Bella?" I said with a very loud voice. Alice looked up at me and said, "Go to her. NOW!"_

_I ran the fastest I think I had ever run in my entire existence. When I reached the house I couldn't smell Bella. This only frightened me more. I climbed up to her room but her window wasn't open. I looked around but I didn't see her. I pushed the door and went in. I saw something on her bed that looked like a letter. I picked it up and read._

Dear Edward,

I have to do this now or I might not be brave enough to do it later. I'm leaving. I hope you'll understand. Our love was strong for a time but it started dying. I want you to know that I did love you for a time but now I don't. Please don't come after me. This, right now, is the best thing for me. I can have a normal, happy life as a human like it's supposed to be. I hope you understand in time. Give a kiss to everyone for me. And please know that this is really the best thing for me. Goodbye.

Yours,

Bella Swan

_I dropped the letter and fell on my knees. This was what I was most afraid of. But I wanted her to be safe. She needed to be safe._

_I didn't feel a need to exist anymore. My reason for life had left. I will never see my Be… I couldn't even say her name._

"_Edward." Alice said, touching my shoulder. "I'm soo sorry."_

_The sorrow in her voice was too much to bare. "It's was she wants." By this time I knew my whole family was in the room._

"_Who cares! We have to go after her! We love her to!" Emmett said._

"_No Emmett. She asked us not to. We have to obey her wishes." I said trying not to sound weak._

"_She'll come back to us Edward. She loves you. We all know that." Esme said._

"_No she doesn't. Here read this." I handed them her note. Nobody spoke once they read it. We just all went back home and tried to pretend nothing happened._

_6 months later_

_I had hardly spoken since the day she left me. I couldn't even speak my love's name anymore. Everywhere I turned I saw her beautiful face._

_Charlie said she went to explore the world before she settled down. I didn't believe that for one second. I knew that she knew that she couldn't make it one day on her own out there. My family still hoped that she would come home, but I knew that I would never see her again._

_I stopped going to school. I didn't want to see her around the school either. Truth was I tried not to think about her, that didn't work out to well though. All I would do was either sit in my room or be at our meadow. Alice came and visited me from time to time but I really didn't want to be visited by anyone. "Edward?" Alice asked._

"_Yes, Alice?" I tried to say with little sarcasm._

"_I know this is hurting you but think of everyone else! She was my best friend! But you don't see me sulking all the time. I cannot believe that I am saying this but you should forget and get over her. It's the best thing for you right now. I have a feeling that she __will __come back some time. In the mean while can you at least __try __to pretend that you exist? We all love you. And we're here for you no matter what." What Alice said to me really hit home, hard. I was going to get over her. Or at least try. Not for me, but my family._

_1 year later_

_After graduation we decided to move again. I was happy that I was getting away from a lot of memories. Ireland was a whole new place and hopefully a new start for me._

End of Flashback

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Something happend to my Word thingy so it might take me a while to upload chapters. I will try to write**

**more soon. Please Review!!! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7 EPOV

"Edward, Alice just had a vision." Carlisle came in my room rushing to tell me this.

"Okay I'll be right down." Usually my family wouldn't get so worked up for a vision but this meant that it wasn't a good vision. When I got downstairs I saw Alice's vision,

_My family was in a defensive crouch looking at this woman that was coming towards us. She looked like she was from the Volture._

"Alice, when will this happen?" I asked.

"In five hours. I don't know why though." She said.

"Well hopefully we can get this solved. I want us all to be on our very best behavior." Carlisle said. With that everyone began getting ready for our little "visitor". What bothered me most was that even though I didn't recognize this vampire I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I knew Alice felt the way too because she thought it when her vision was over.

4 hours and 30 minutes later

Everyone came together outside our house to get ready. We had all disgusted that we were to listen to her and not interrupt.

30 minutes later

Finally we could see her coming towards us. She was so beautiful! Next to…

She had very long brown hair. Her skin was flawless. Rosalie had nothing on this girl. But she could never be as beautiful as my… I could hear how much Rosalie hated her because of her beauty. But I could not read her mind! Now it was starting to bug me. Carlisle was the first to speak,

"Hello. We are the Cullons. But I presume you already know that?" she nodded. "Can you tell us your name?" he asked.

She thought about it for a minute and said, "Mary."

"What brings you here Mary?" Esme asked in a very polite voice. Mary's eyes turned a darker shade than it already was. **(AN: Bella drinks human blood) **

"Aro has need of you." She said with the coldest voice I had ever hears. I couldn't understand why she as being so rude though.

_How do I know her?_ So Alice doesn't know who she is yet like me. I can't read her mind just like…

_Do not think of that now! _I quickly told myself.

"Can you tell us why?" Emmett said, sounding a little too intimidation.

She didn't answer so I thought maybe I could ask her.

"Why does Aro want us?" I asked.

She looked at me, her beautiful eyes full of hatred and sadness and said, "I did not come here to explain why. I came here to get you there. If you do not come willingly I will force you."

"HA! You force us?!" Emmett said.

Suddenly he was lift in the air and pushed against a tree. I could no longer hear his thoughts. Rosalie went to try and help him but Carlisle stopped her.

"If you _ever _question my authority or power again you will regret it."

Wow this chick has issues. Emmett thought. I knew that he was finally scared of another vampire. Mary put him on the ground again then turned to face my family.

"I'll give you a choice, you either come willingly with me or I force you which will be very painful. Take your pick." Her eyes had no life in them. She must have been really hurt but someone. Right after I thought that she looked at me, as if to say "You have no idea."

"We will go with you my dear." Carlisle said.

She looks so much like B… Jasper stopped that thought once I looked at him. My family knew how much it hurt me to hear or speak her name.

"We will leave in 2 hours. I expect you and your _family _to be ready by then. Now if you will excuse me I must go hunt." Mary said.

"Please do not feed on humans around here." Esme said before anyone else could. Mary looked as if she was going to yell back at Esme but instead she simply said, "As you wish." Then she raced away.

"Well she was rude!" Rosalie said.

"Don't worry babe, nobody could ever be as hot as you." Although, she was…

Emmett stopped his thoughts as he looked at me.

"Well family", Carlisle started, "looks like we're headed to Italy."

Great, just where I wanted to be. But that girl she was _so_familiar. I couldn't tell how but there was defiantly something there. And I knew my whole family thought so too.

* * *

**Sorry i know this was super late but I've had a lot of school work to do. **

**For the next chaper do you want this chapter only in Bella's pov?**

**Or just continue the story from were it left off in Bella's pov??**

**Well please tell me your opion and review!!! PLEASE!**

**and i do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
